The invention relates to a device for holding a decorative cover on a bumper of a vehicle.
From German Utility Model 7,528,107 it is known to fix a protective strip resiliently on a support by means of a fastening clip, which strip extends, for example, transversely across the front side of a body and partially covers a bumper situated below it. For this purpose, the support is provided with bolts, into which the fastening clip can be snapped. This is effected by the fastening clip being snapped in resiliently and secured in this fixed position against sliding out by means of a securing lug. Relative mobility of the fastening clip in relation to the bolts of the support is not provided there.
German Patent Document DE 34 29 451 A1 discloses a decorative strip fixing on a bumper of a motor vehicle which is intended, in the region of the middle of the vehicle, to make possible a displacement of the decorative strip in relation to the bumper in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and a displacement in the transverse direction of the vehicle in the outer regions in order to avoid damage to the decorative strip when the bumper is stressed within its elastic range. For this purpose, the bumper is provided with corresponding elongate holes in the longitudinal and transverse direction and the decorative strip is fixed on the bumper via a screw fastening passed through the respective elongate hole.
A screw fastening, likewise extending through elongate holes in the bumper, for holding a decorative body is disclosed in German Patent Document DE 28 48 257 A1. The arrangement there envisages that, in the event of impact loading, the decorative body yields to the impact force together with the bumper in the central region whereas, in the outer regions, due to the elastically yielding bumper and the dimensionally stable decorative body, a relative movement of the two parts takes place such that the decorative body is pressed away relative to the bumper in the direction of the vehicle body, counter to the force of a counterspring. It is thus over its entire length that the decorative strip follows the movement of the bumper, the latter occurring only in the central region of the said bumper.
It is an object of the invention to provide a holding device with which the decorative cover can be fixed on the bumper in a simple manner, in particular without requiring screw fastenings, in such a way that the bumper can move relative to the decorative cover within its elastic range.
This object is achieved, for a device of the type stated at the outset for holding a decorative cover, by providing a device for holding a decorative cover on a bumper of a vehicle, which comprises a holding clip and a fixing pin, wherein the holding clip has an elongate hole, wherein the fixing pin is held movably in the elongate hole of the holding clip by a head at a pin end, and wherein said fixing pin extends through an accurately fitting opening extending essentially perpendicular to the elongate hole in the bumper. The fixing pin fixed in the accurately fitting opening of the bumper can move within the elongate hole of the holding clip onto which the decorative cover can be clipped. When the bumper yields elastically to an impact force, the motion pin is displaced in the elongate hole of the holding clip, with the result that no permanent deformation of the flexurally more rigid decorative cover occurs. It is thus possible to achieve a holding device for a decorative cover, which holding device permits a yielding motion of the bumper, without expensive screw fastenings. Compared to screw fastenings which can be moved in an elongate hole in the bumper and are passed through the latter, the solution according to the invention has the further advantage that wear phenomena, which principally affect the rim of the elongate hole, occur on a small component, i.e. the holding clip, which is easy and inexpensive to replace. If a yielding motion of the bumper beyond the range provided by the elongate hole occurs, permanent deformations thereby occurring on the bumper, there is furthermore the advantage that, initially, only the holding clip is deformed thereby, with the result that, even then, no permanent deformation of the decorative cover may occur.
In a further development of the invention, the fixing pin is secured at its end facing away from the holding clip by a spring clamping element. As a result, the head of the fixing pin is pressed resiliently against the rim of the elongate hole, as a result of which the yielding motion can take place without play and hence with relatively little wear.
A preferred embodiment of the invention provides that the holding clip has a web which extends in an approximately plane-parallel fashion above the elongate hole, said web at least partially covering the elongate hole and, together with a base surface of the holding clip which contains the elongate hole, forms a motion slot for the head of the fixing pin. This arrangement makes possible reliable guidance of the head of the motion pin during a yielding motion of the bumper. At the same time, the web overlapping the head prevents the motion pin coming away from the holding clip in the installation position of the pin. The web advantageously overlaps the elongate hole to just such an extent that the motion pin can only be introduced into or removed from the clip in a certain position.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the spring prongs of the holding clip press the decorative cover against the bumper, in each case in the vicinity of the narrow sides of the cover. Holding the decorative cover in this way prevents the formation of a gap caused by bending up at the edges, through which gap dirt and/or salt water would get into the cavity of the decorative cover, and simultaneously forms a clamped connection of the decorative cover to the bumper which has a high retention force.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.